The invention relates to a process and a device for the rotational testing or turning-in of a part to be balanced affected by imbalance, particularly of a motor vehicle wheel, into a balancing position by a comparison of a particular angular orientation of the shaft with stored angle information and an indicator for the resultant adjustment.
From German DT-AS No. 16 48 336 a balancing device is known which emits information for the turning-in procedure only upon reaching the balancing point. Transmitting this information only upon reaching the balancing point has the drawback that the part to be balanced being turned-on cannot be easily brought to rest but rather only after a number of attempts, may be fixed in the correct balancing position.
From German DT-AS No. 22 13 449 a device for the angular indication of the imbalance in a balancing procedure has become known, which uses analogous structural parts and wherein the turning-in process is visualized by arrows for the direction, and additionally in a narrowly limited range of the turning-in procedure by means of a pointer moving together with the part to be balanced. The essential drawback consists, aside from the time-lag in the indication caused by the use of analogous structural units, in the fact that the evident representation of the balancing procedure occurs only in such a small range around the actual processing position that, as a result of the inert mass of the part to be balanced, several attempts are necessary to obtain the correct balancing position.
The prior art altogether generally has the drawback that the major portion of the turning-in procedure has to be performed "blindly" and thus necessarily leads to the above-mentioned further errors. Emanating from this prior art, the object of the present invention is to enable, in an apparent manner and in the quickest and shortest way, the turning-in of a part to be balanced, remaining standing in any position, with the avoidance of the above-mentioned drawbacks.